yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia
Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia is the series premiere of Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure. Summary A new adventure begins with Princess Flurry Heart and her sisters, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders: Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet joining Chicken Litle, Abby Malllard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water outside the Crystal Empire and into the new world of Zootopia, Where all Prey and Predators live in harmony and Anyone can be Anything. And along the way, They've met with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and having the best adventures in this animal world. Plot A New Adventure Begins One day at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart was beginning to wonder what life was like outside of the Crystal Empire. So, She spoke to her parents, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance about it. Then, They told her and her sisters, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet great stories about a place called "Zootopia", A place where prey and predatory animals live together in harmony and anyone can be anything. The World of Zootopia With much excitement, Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders, Shining Armor and Cadance took the train which takes them to Zootopia. Along the way, They've met with Chicken Little, his father, Buck Cluck and his friends, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water who're on vacation to Zootopia. Arriving Zootopia/Flurry Heart and her sisters explore with their new friends With the train stopping in no time, They finally arrived in Zootopia. Flurry Heart looked around, And all she sees are all kinds of mammals walking on two feet. Soon, She asked her parents if she and her sisters would go explore. Cadance allowed them too as Shining Armor instructed them not to go too far. Chicken, Abby, Runt and Fish joins them as Flurry Heart and her sisters while exploring Zootopia. Meeting with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Touring around Zootopia Soon enough, They explore Savannah Central for a look around. Just then, They've ran into the rabbit and fox officers, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who turned out to be friends of Chicken, Abby, Runt and Fish. Later, Judy took turns with Nick as they showed them around Rainforest District, Sahara Square and Tundratown. Showing the young princesses the ZPD/Returning home to the Crystal Empire On the way to the ZPD, Nick bought Flurry, her sisters, Chicken and his friends some Popsicles. Soon, Cadance met them at the ZPD where Clawhauser and Chief Bogo were their waiting for Judy and Nick. Later at sunset, It was time for the Royal Family to go home as Chicken Little, and his dad and friends return home at Oakey Oaks. That night, Flurry Heart asked her parents if she and her sister invite Chicken and his friends to visit Zootopia again anytime soon. And Shining Armor and Cadance let them. So, They tucked the fillies into their beds and shut out the lights as they sleep happily. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia (Transcript) Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Series Premiere Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Pilot episodes